Darknes Consuming
by BlacknessChaos
Summary: What if link sniffed some lava and became utterly horibly evil.Outdated, Will Not be continued. Ever.
1. EVIL LAVA AHHHHH!

Well here we go  
  
-V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v- v  
  
Chapter 1: A Darkness Born  
  
At a lava pit somewhere on goron Mountain  
  
Link: Navi just smell this mountain lava air * Takes in a big whiff *  
  
Navi: LINK I DON'T HAVE A NOSE REMEMBER!  
  
Link: *suddenly gets a dark look on face* and soon you wont have a body  
  
Navi: Very funny link you can stop acting evil  
  
Link: *draws the Master sword which is giving of a dark aura now*  
  
Navi: eep  
  
At My author house  
  
Me: Damnit this had to happen didn't it  
  
Ben (my made up legend of Zelda character): What's wrong this time  
  
Me: Link went evil and is about to kill Navi  
  
Ben: That's ni- HE WHAT!  
  
Me: You Heard me now I'm sending you into the fic so good luck  
  
At the same Pit  
  
Navi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Link: ok That's it *zaps Navi and Navi is now Blood Red and is now on the evil side* At the Courtyard  
  
Zelda: Why do I have a bad feeling right now?  
  
Guard: * runs up* Princess there is someone with some news for you  
  
Zelda: send him in  
  
Ben: *appears out of the shadows* that won't be needed  
  
Zelda: its Bad news isn't it?  
  
Ben: I'm afraid so Link has gone evil  
  
Zelda: This is a joke Right  
  
Me: *voice booms everywhere but is still at the house* I wish it was and now He's zapped Navi evil  
  
Zelda: Can't you do something?  
  
Me: Nope he's severed my control to him and every one!  
  
Zelda: This is Really Bad  
  
Ben: Can anyone explain what happened?  
  
Me: no idea He just was good when he was just smelling the air then poof He's evil  
  
Zelda: Oh shot he must have smelled the dark lava!  
  
-C-c-c-c-c-c0-c=-=c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-  
  
That's all for now  
  
No flames please 


	2. Wow a guest author

Blackness: ^_^ thank you lunatic chaos but this isn't the end of good turning evil yet MUHAHAHA  
  
Ben: -_- to think must of his characters are good  
  
Link: shut up now in this chapter I take on a whole new attitude yay!  
  
%_%_%_%_%_%__%_%_%__%_%_%_%_%_%%__%_%_%_%_%_%__%_%  
  
Ben: Black Lava?  
  
~ With link and anti-navi~  
  
Link: now for an new deck of clothes *zaps his clothes and the turn into a black tunic with flames that can't hurt anyone or thing but look like the real deal*  
  
Anti-navi: sweet ((A/N: better then regular Navi))  
  
Link: now for a new name I am now Black Sword BWAHAHAHA  
  
Anti-navi: ill just take dark for myself  
  
~My author dome~  
  
Blackness: phase 1 complete MUHAHAHA  
  
Phone: *rings and switches to answering machine*  
  
Answering Machine: *starts singing following song* Sooo- Sorry We can not take your call.  
  
Blackness: *starts dancing*  
  
Answering machine: Ba Boom Boom Ba Ba We're not at home now We Would've answered the phone But clearly we're not at home And your call's an Important one! We'll Get back to you you make sure we do! Leave a Message so we now you called Leave a message! Name and Number! C'mon Leave a Message! Start recording at the tone! Mentos the message Taker! *Beep*  
  
Lunatic Chaos (on Phone): Wow good answering machine song anyway I know your there dancing to the song SO PICK UP BEFORE YOUR SMITED BY MY MINIONS!  
  
Blackness: *stops dancing* how does he do that *picks up phone* before you ask Phase 1 is Complete Phase 2 is next.  
  
Lunatic Chaos: What's phase 2  
  
Blackness: making sure this ends tragically BWAHAHA 


	3. The Revealing

Blackness: *is laughing so hard* Ben you were right he fell for it hook line and sinker  
  
Ben: im da bomb im da bomb  
  
Black Sword: I wonder why we don't do stuff like that to blackness  
  
Blackness: this is why *creates a whirling vortex of black flames* and don't make me get the elemental blade  
  
Dark: 0_0 not good not good  
  
~_~_~_~~_~FEAR ME~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_ I MEAN NOW~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Blackness: *hangs up on the spazing out Lunatic chaos* BWAHAHAHAHA I love my job  
  
~Zora domain: Ruto's room~  
  
Ruto: *is doing ballet* LALALA  
  
Mirrors: *shatter*  
  
Ruto: I HATE YOU *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* MIRRORS  
  
Zelda (contacting by telepathic communication): I thought my cussing was bad  
  
Ruto: err don't tell anyone please  
  
Zelda: Don't worry we don't have time for black mail Link's Heading your way get out of there!  
  
Ruto: fine *disappears*  
  
~Outside zora's domain~  
  
Black Sword: this is going to be fun  
  
Dark: You don't need to say that again  
  
~Meanwhile at the sages Realm~  
  
Zelda: ok Sages We've been gathered here for a shocking briefing about the hero of time  
  
Saria: I don't like the sound of that  
  
Ben: *floats into the realm as a multi-colored light*  
  
Dariuna: Who are you and how did you get here  
  
Zelda: Relax he's the one with the info  
  
Ben: Link has been turned into an evil Villain along with navi  
  
Everyone except Ben and Zelda: WHAT!!  
  
Blackness: *appears out of thin air* Ben we have trouble somebody's hacking into the computer main frame of the fan fic and he's got two plans  
  
Ben: What?  
  
Blackness: the first is to Bring Dark Ben to life in a new body  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!  
  
Blackness: and the second is *poofs out of the realm*  
  
*_*_*__*_*_*__*_**__{**_*_**_*_*_**_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Blackness: who is Dark Ben and what is the hacker's second plan  
  
Black Sword: If you don't R&R the next chapter will be as possible as Blackness getting a date  
  
Blackness: *blows black sword up* idiot 


End file.
